An Alternate Universe
by Legend
Summary: What if Gokou did not survive the fight against the androids? What if they were even stronger than they could ever have conceived? Check it out and tell me what you think! R/R!!! *In Progress*


Prologue  
  
The winds blew harshly all over the planet; influenced by the power being channeled into Son Gokou's super Saiya-jin body. His hands were at his side, as he focused his energy into another attempt to destroy Jinzouningen Juunanagou. Piccolo stood on a crumbly cliff behind the two fighters that had since been ridden of floral life during the heat of battle. Piccolo had a foul taste in his mouth. It could have been his own blood, but he was not concerned. He breathed heavily from wear of battle. He had fought Juunanagou as well, and had failed utterly, just as Son Gokou was now. Piccolo balled his fists tightly, his long, sharp fingernails piercing his green skin slightly, as purple blood began to pearl on his palms. He bared his teeth at the sight of the calm Jinzouningen below, and howled a loud scream of frustration. He grabbed the top of his head, and flung his head backwards in agony. The earth could not survive. And if the Earth were destined to remain in the universe, a miracle would be necessary soon. Son Gokou was battered and beaten, and thus far, he was the miracle that frequently acted as the savior of the earth. And he would soon be killed, if he did not create some technique or method in which to destroy the Jinzouningen.  
Piccolo lowered his head, a tear going down his face for the first time. He looked out into the horizon, staring at the once beautiful land that was now packed with craters, filled with destroyed mountains, and emptied lakes. His head snapped up abruptly, as the large energy blast Son Gokou had been charging was released. All of the remaining Chikyuu Senshi followed the beam as it approached the Jinzouningen. Just as all of the Chikyuu Senshi widened their eyes as the large, destructive beam technique was successful, and hit Juunanagou with precision and accuracy, a loud explosion following the connection.  
Juuhachigou herself was impressed. *How is it possible that this Son Gokou can still be capable to fight after taking beating after beating?* She shrugged it off. He would still be of no quandary to them. She watched as the dust cleared from the explosion that directly hit Juunanagou. Not to her surprise, the Jinzou-boy was still standing in the clearing, unscathed. He brushed a bit of the dirt off of his sleeve, before looking back up at the panting Saiya-jin. Before he could query if his opponent had given up, Son Gokou darted forwards at him, slamming his first forwards at his face. Juunanagou simply moved his head, dodging quickly. And once again, they exchanged a fury of punches and kicks, blocking and dodging continuously.  
Trunks watched from a distance, holding his slightly broken sword in his hand. He focused on Son Gokou intently, scrutinizing him closely. He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. He gasped loudly, attracting Gohan and Piccolo to his attention.   
"What, what's the matter Trunks?" Gohan urgently asked, shaking his friend by the arm to make him speak. "What is it?"   
Trunks looked up at Gohan, staring at him blankly, having been interrupted from his thoughts; he stared for a moment before answering.  
"It's just that," Trunks sputtered, stumbling on his words, "It seems that, Son Gokou is not going to win. I fear it's not possible anymore."  
Piccolo and Gohan gaped; their mouths open wide, wondering where the hell the half-Saiya-jin had gotten his assumption. By this time, Bejiita had turned to him as well, his eyes wide with fright. Trunks turned back to the battle, lifting his head slightly to direct them to the battle.  
"In my time, the Jinzouningen were not anywhere close to as strong as this. However, I could not defeat them because of one, very important factor to their design," Trunks began, trembling.  
"Well, boy, spit it out already!" Bejiita began, shaking a fist accusingly at the future version of his son.  
Torankusu flinched as Bejiita shook his fist, before beginning again.  
"They... they don't ever run out of energy," Trunks let out, gritting his teeth in frustration.  
All of them gasped, eyes widened. Tears gathered in Gohan's eyes as he looked down to his father, who was still bravely fighting a fruitless battle. Then, Juunanagou connected with a fist hard on Son Gokou's face, sending him hard into the dirt.   
"Nooo! Otousan!" Gohan took off for the battlefield, desperately trying to aide his father before he would be killed. A bright aura trailed Gohan's body as he cut through the air quickly. The tears that rolled down his face quickly flew behind him in the speed of his flight, disintegrating into the air.  
Juunanagou raised an eyebrow, looking up at the Saiya-jin's son that was approaching. He smirked. "You can't save your tousan now... He will die!" he said to himself. Juunanagou took off, his speed much greater than that of Gohan's, as he gathered energy in his right palm. He kept his facial features to an optimistic minimum, as he approached the battered Saiya-jin warrior. He quickly raised the hand of energy high, screaming out his attack. He pointed his index finger into the sky, as he jumped into the air, looking down at the warrior, who was now trying to stand. And Gohan caught a glimpse of the Jinzouningen before it happened.   
"Daichiretsuzan!" The Jinzouningen screamed, slashing his finger forwards with a swipe, releasing a fast, cutting beam at the body below him. Gohan tried to scream, but only released a dry, choking sound as the beam sliced through Son Gokou's back, cutting him in half before his eyes.  
Gohan heard someone scream; later realizing that it was his own scream. He felt raw power and energy surge through his body, a golden aura surrounding him that was much greater than before. His eyes lit up, the green color in his pupils now brighter than ever, as his energy brewed. Then before he reached his peak, he blacked out, slumping to the floor.  



End file.
